What's Within
by Strideforvictory16
Summary: This is a fan fiction I started writing on May 26, 2014, and I haven't stopped since. I really hope I can get chapters going ASAP. I hope you guys enjoy and please review. Thanks :3
1. A day in the life of

_**Hey peeps! This is a pretty dark story i conjured up. lol It was NOT intentional, but considering the tragic back-story the character already had... I don't know, I just made it worse. I'm sorry. Not really. But I hope you like! Enjoy! lol**_

The 25 year old well built, muscular woman was at her daily private kickboxing class, 5 to 6 pm, 6 days a week. She had short layered light blond hair that she let hang in front of her moist face as she fiercely punched and kicked the punching bag in front of her. She let out more and more anger with each blow.

There were many causes of her anger. Just 5 years ago, her husband, part of the CIA at the time working with her at a headquarters in Italy, was shot and killed by Al Qaeda on their wedding day in Greece. She killed every last one of them immediately after the attack. 5 years prior to that, her father died of a heart attack, and her mother died of breast cancer when she was just 4 years old. She never forgot any of those tragic events.

After the death of her beloved husband she resigned as a CIA agent, but was give the Medal of Honor for her selflessness, bravery, and intelligence. During her time as an agent, she trained in the art of Tae Kwon Do, self-defense, and how to use arms correctly (weapons). She didn't want to forget how to protect herself in case it was needed, so she signed up for the private kickboxing classes.

Her name was Tamora Calhoun.

"Great, good job! Very well done. Keep those hands up, keep 'em steady and strong!" her instructor stated firmly. Tamora did as she was told, which wasn't a usual thing, considering she now lived for herself and did what she wanted most of the time.

The timer rang, meaning the class was now over.

"Alright miss Calhoun, very good work today. But remember, hands up to protect the face." The man reminded her. She nodded in response and did the same gesture as him. Out of breath, she thanked him and removed the wrap around her knuckles, tossing them in the trash when they were off. She grabbed a towel from the locker room and wiped the accumulated sweat off of her face and neck and other parts of her body. She sat down on the bench and did so until she caught her breath.

Still unhappy with her life, she let out a deep sigh and stood up, taking her small gym bag with her as she went out to her 2013, all-wheel drive Jeep. She plopped her bag in the back seat and turned on the AC, as the temperature outside read 86.

She plugged in her 5th generation iPod to her radio and put on "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons, loud enough so it could be heard through the widows. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her home. The next song that came on was "Land of Confusion" by a rock band called Disturbed. She tapped her fingers and bobbed her to the beat and guitar.

After the second song ended, she had pulled into the drive way of her house, and unplugged her iPod. After shutting the car off and taking her gym bag with her, she went inside and grabbed a protein bar from the kitchen cupboard as a snack. She would make dinner later.

She went into her bedroom on the second floor and tossed the bag on her bed. She removed her sweaty attire and put it in the laundry basket in the bathroom attached to her room. Then she pulled out pajama shorts and a tank top and headed for the shower. She turned on the water and put on "Black Horse and a Cherry Tree" by KT Tunstall as she showered. She sang along to it and danced from time to time, just enjoying herself and the soothing alone time she had.

When she was in 8th grade and up through high school, she was in chorus and in college she studied the musical arts and wanted to become a play director on Broadway. But all that changed when her father had a stroke. She dropped out of college for this reason. He was hospitalized for 2 weeks. He told her, his voice weak and his muscles shutting down, to follow in his steps and to be strong. The next day he was hooked up to artificial breathing tubes as he went brain dead. He and Tamora suffered for 6 months until he finally died.

After the shower, she headed back down to the kitchen to start dinner. Today it was Indian style food.

Tamora liked to keep a schedule for herself. Every day of the week she would switch it up: one day it was Japanese, the next Chinese, the next Thai. She also liked to keep a schedule with the things she wore: ranging from leggings to shorts and tank tops to jean jackets. Anything just to take her mind off of her past.

After dinner she headed back up to her room and washed up in her bathroom. When she had finished, brushing her teeth and washing her face and all, she stood and looked at her reflection. She simply cleared her mind of everything and just, stared at herself.

_'Wow...my gob_...' Tamora thought. She sighed through her nose, _'Why did all that shit have to happen to me? Did I deserve it? Did I do something wrong? No, of course not Tam. Pull yourself together. You revived the Metal of Honor for crying out loud... But that doesn't necessarily make you a content person... Ugh shut up!...I just, wish I had someone to talk to. Someone who really cares and wants to listen_.' She shook her head and grunted. She couldn't be thinking like this. She had bigger things to worry about.

Tamora crawled into bed and shut off her lamp on the lamp post next to her bed. She was just getting comfortable when she remembered something. The door wasn't locked.

She got up and began down the stairs when she heard he doorbell ring. _'What the? Who could be here so late?_' she thought. She looked at the time on her TV set in the living room and it read 10:45 pm.

Tamora cracked open the door slowly. On the other side, she discovered a short, stout woman with a pile of cards in her hand.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but I just wanted to hand you this card. It is a pluming and construction business. The handymen there can build or fix anything you ask. I am their secretary." she stated proudly.

"Huh. Thanks, I'll keep this in mind." Tamora replied.

The woman then left with a goodnight and Tam locked the door behind her. She examined the business card. It read:

McFixit Citizen Services

Pluming and Construction

Handymen whenever you need them.

"Nothing we can't fix!"

(476)-397-3868"

[Not a real # don't call it lol]

Tam then went back to bed and placed the card on her bedside table, letting the tiredness take her over.

_**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and read the next chapters. :)**_


	2. The Visit

_**Enjoy! :3 **__**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**_

The next morning came around. Tamora's night had been dreamless, simply a dark abyss of nothing. That didn't raise her spirits.

She slowly sat up and gave her back and arms a stretch. It was Sunday, the one day she got off during the week. She got up and stretched again, but this time for 5 minutes and thoroughly. It was essential to not only her but to all mammals with muscle. It prevented inject and released tension and toxins that could have built up. [Fact]

She then washed up in the bathroom and turned on the weather. It was currently 62 degrees and the high was only 73. Tamora then went to her dresser and put on boot-cut jeans with a light gray short sleeved shirt. She put a jean-jacket over that.

She went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. She made herself coffee and a pepper and ham omelet.

As Tamora sipped her coffee, she stared out the window at the summer air. Orange tinted sunlight shown through her window and reflected from the floor, lighting up the kitchen and living room adjacent. She loved this feeling of peace. She could feel the warmth of the sun from where she was sitting, and it calmed her. At least for the moment.

After washing her plate and mug, Tamora put on a pair of comfortable running shoes and headed to her car.

She was on her way to the hospital.

She arrived in about an hour, with a music-less car ride. She checked in and the lady behind the counter told her that the man was on the 4th floor in room 125, so she went to the elevator.

The ride up made her sick. She was nervous and tense as ever.

When she finally made it to the room, she hesitated to pull on the handle. Her mind raced, but she couldn't decipher what it was saying.

After what seemed like a decade, she slowly opened the door and found a nurse with a medical mask on sitting by the man's side. The man was her uncle, 5 months divorced.

"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Tamora asked worried as she saw a moist towel on his head. He looked so pale and weak.

"Ma'am, please! Don't come any closer!" the nurse stated in a warning, distressed tone. She then got up and handed Tamora another clean medical mask. "Here," She started. "He has dysentery. We don't know how he could have caught it, but we suspect that one of the other nurses gave it to him." the woman explained. He was already paralyzed 3 months from the waist down after being hit in a truck accident.

Tamora gazed at her with wide eyed fear. She then stared at her uncle and paced over to him with her mask on. "Uncle Mark?" she called softly. She took his hand, "Can you hear me?"

He turned his head toward the voice and cracked open his eyes. He gazed at her and then weakly smiled, "Tamora..."

Her eyes watered as she smiled happily.

"Darling, I'm so glad to see you again." he continued. She came to see him every Sunday.

He then groaned at the pain in his abdomen and cringed his face.

The nurse knew what was coming and she dipped the moist towel back in ice water, squeezed the excess out, and tapped it on his forehead and neck. She then looked at Tamora and said, "I think you should say your last words to him and go. Dysentery is a very contagious bacteria and I don't want you to catch it."

Tamora looked directly in her eyes as she spoke. She understood. "Markus, listen to me. You're going to get better and, then you can live life normally again. You'll be able to do whatever you imagine!" she assured him, not only bout his sickness but about his paralyzation. What else was she supposed to say?

In response, he looked her in the eyes, thanked her, and groaned once again.

Tamora couldn't take it anymore. She firmly kissed his hand, got up slowly and left the room, throwing out the mask before she did.

She took the elevator down and walked out if the building without a word.

When she reached her car, she felt a sickening tightness in her chest. A hot flash came over her and she leaned her head on the steering wheel. She began to shake slightly out of fear and worry; for herself and her uncle. She tried to sit still, taking deeper and deeper breaths as she relaxed herself. _'Relax Tamora, you're stressing yourself out over something inevitable. Everything is going to be fine, you just need a day off_.' her thoughts told her. When it all stopped, she put her car into drive and slowly pulled out, heading to the town park for a calming stroll.

The sign over the metal arch read:

Subtleton Town Park

Welcome!

She entered and saw many people picnicking and playing soccer and with Frisbees and jump rope. It was so merry, and it lifted her spirits, but only the slightest bit.

Tamora wandered off to a quiet, thick treed path in the far corner of the park, were there were few people and only the echoes of kids were heard in the distance. Birds of all sorts filled the cool, sweet air with chirps.

Tamora had not felt this peaceful in some years. It was as if the park had cast a spell on her. Her mind was clear and light and she closed her eyes, letting the subtle breeze caress her features.

But it didn't last long.

All of a sudden, she stopped dead in her tracks. Images of her past flashed in her mind: 'Daddy where is mommy?' 'She, isn't here anymore. But it's okay, we're going to be fine...'/her father in the hospital/ the heart beat scanner gyrating and then going flat, the commotion of doctors and nurses trying to save him/the church's windows shattering and terrorists barging in and murdering her husband/ watching herself shooting every last Al Qaeda with an automatic from a fellow CIA agent, as if in a dream...

Her eyes flung open and she let out a raspy scream. She blinked the blur away as she stumbled to a tree and tried to catch her breath. He stomach felt sick again. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She let her tears fall freely as she buried her head in her knees and wrapped her knees up with her arms.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and read chapter 3!**_


	3. The Conversation

It was Sunday, and he was on his usual stroll. He had 2 days off of work, but on Saturdays he did accounting and organized important papers, so this was his only free day. He was walking in a heavily forested part of the town park, full of shrubs and flowers and the sound of birds, and enjoying the warm air and cool breeze that accompanied it all.

But the prep in his step was lost and the content that filled his muscles quickly drained when he saw a women curled up in a strain, crying loudly and mournfully into her knees. His heart raced as he was slightly scared to approach her, but he knew he couldn't simply leave her there. The man swiftly walked over to her and bent down, asking,

"Ma'am? Are you alright? What happened?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shooed it away in a quick gesture and continued to cry.

"Ma'am please, I just want to help you. I'm not going to hurt you. Promise." he persisted gently.

After calming herself slightly, she finally but slowly lifted her head and hesitantly looked at the man. Her cheeks were drenched in tears. From her blurry vision she saw a light blue, short sleeved shirt, a peachy plump face, and a head of trim brown hair with a dark blue cap. Her eyes found golden letters sown onto the cap that read 'FF'.

The man's eyes widened, in sadness at the amount of suffering he saw, and in shock at the woman's beauty. She had frosty blue eyes and a narrow, fair completion. Her blond completed her image. He couldn't believe such a beauty could suffer so much pain in just her eyes.

She scrunched her face up one last time before taking a deep, shaky breath and wiped the tears from it. The man heard her sniff so he pulled out a bag of tissues he always carried with him, and handed one to her. She, again with slight hesitation, took it and used it.

"What's the matter, ma'am?" he asked again.

"Ah it's nothing. Just some…bad memories resurfaced that's all." she replied with a mix of frustration and sadness in her voice.

"Oh. Well that's really too bad. Um, were you heading somewhere before this?"

She gave him a slight look of suspicion, then replied, "No... What's it to ya?"

"Oh nothing," he said innocently, holding his hands up. They drifted back down as he finished, "I just wanted to offer to walk you to your destination."

She simply looked away, with her legs still close to her body, and rested her chin on her knees. Deep down she was embarrassed that she had just exploded emotionally in public. It wasn't like her at all.

He approached her once more, "Uh, ma'am? M-may I ask your name?" with a blush.

She answered flatly, "Tamora Calhoun." without looking at him.

The man blushed harder, grinned wide, and removed his hat. Then he said, "Jimminy-Jamminy. That sure is a gorgeous name."

Tamora looked over with slight confusion, but when she saw his expression, she smirked and said, "Thanks a bunch."

They then locked eyes for an awkward amount of time, so Tamora looked away, clearing her throat to break the silence.

"Right, uh sorry miss. Oh my name is Felix McFixit Jr." [I know it's just Fix-it but I wanted to switch things up a bit] he said.

She smiled in response, then began to stand up, so Felix offered to help. She rejected, but he held out a hand until she stood straight.

"I got it bite-size." she stated firmly as she moved her arms away from him. She then giggled as she saw how tall he was. '_At most 5 foot 3._'

He looked away and took his body with his eyes. When Tamora began to walk, he hesitated to walk with her, but since either of them didn't have any place to go, he joined her. She gave him a brief look and raised her brow when he popped up at her left side, but then kept looking ahead.

"Let me just say this ma'am, you are incredibly tall." Felix began.

"Thanks. It runs in the family. My father was 6 foot 5 , my sister is 5 foot 8. I'm 5'7 the shortest of everyone actually." she replied.

"Oh my lanny! Wow, in my family it's the exact opposite."

"Is it now?"

"Why yes. My mother is 4 foot 8, I'm 5 foot 3..."

'_Knew it._' Tamora thought.

"And my cousins are, well they're not short at all," he laughed. "Ralph is about, 6'6", and my brother Fred is 5'10". Not too short but my father was the tallest before Ralph, towering at 6'4". So I guess shortness really _doesn't_ run in the family." he ended thoughtfully.

"Wow. Wait, you said he _was_ the tallest."

"Yes," Felix removed his cap. "Sadly he passed last year in July of heat stroke and a heart attack."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." Tamora replied, looking at him for the first time since their conversation.

"It's alright, but thank you." Still holding his cap he questioned, "What about your sister?"

"What about her?"

"Well you mentioned her, so there must be something interesting about her. Am I right?"

"Eh, in a way. She's a professional figure skater," Tamora said, rolling her eyes. "She always sends me pictures of herself and her medals when she wins competitions. Ugh, I hate braggers."

"Oh wow that's spiffy." he replied joyfully.

"Not when she keeps rubbing it in your face that she has more poise than you do, it's not." Tamora responded sharply. "We are exact opposites! She has long hair I have this *gestures to her head*, she always has her nails painted, always wears skirts and heals in public." She shakes her head and limp wrists the topic. "I just can't deal with her."

"Oh, we'll I'm sorry to hear your relationship with her isn't the best." Tamora sighed and looked down at the ground. He knew to change the subject.

"So what do you do?" he questioned, interested.

She then looked over at him from the corner of her eye and grinned. Looking up again she replied, "Well, 6 days a week I work as a Martial Arts teacher and after that I go to private kickboxing classes."

"Oh sour limes! I must say that is, intense. Where did you learn Martial Arts?" Felix asked, captivated.

She giggled and continued, "I started taking classes when I was in 6th grade, and then I continued and it became more difficult as I learned it as a CIA agent."

"Wow, now that's really something! They train you in the art of Karate in the CIA?"

"Yep, just in case you need to engage in hand-to-hand combat. I'll tell ya it was the best. Just makes you feel, invincible!" Tamora stated with spunk.

"I'll bet." Felix replied, overwhelmed at the incredible things this woman had endured.

"What about you short-stack? You must be a construction worker or something with that hammer at your belt."

Felix proudly stood up straight and placed his hand on his prized tool. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Well, somewhat of a construction worker. I take care of anyone's and everyone's household needs. I bring my work belt anywhere I go as to always be prepared."

"Oh, I see." Tamora responded with humor in her voice.

They walked in silence, once again enjoying their surrounding and the soothing sounds of nature. When a bench finally came around, Tamora sat down to rest.

She waited for Felix to do the same, and when she saw his hesitation she told him playfully, "Pop a squat shrimp, I don't bite."

He cheered up momentarily and hopped by her side when she added, "...Often."

He raised a frightened eyebrow and questioned, "What was that now?"

With humor she pushed his saying, "Ah, lighten up I'm just teasing."

They laughed.

After a few moments of awkwardness, Tamora sighed and Felix followed. She gave him a sarcastic look and he gave her a goofy grin. They laughed once again.

"Aaaany who, what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"Huh where do I start?" she asked herself, overwhelmed at the variety of music she listened to. "Ok so there's P!nk, Imagine Dragons, Kelly Clarkson, uuum Disturbed-"

"Disturbed?" Felix questioned shocked at the word.

"Yea it's the name of a band."

"Oh sweet screws. Alright then. Oh and I listen to Kelly and Imagine Dragons, too." He added leaving the subject of, what he thought, the frightening name of the band.

"Interesting." Tamora responded with a grin. "Alright let's see what else. Oh! Fitz & the Tantrums, Beyoncé, The Script, Justin Timberlake, Maroon 5, and a bunch of other junk." she concluded, flicking her wrist, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"Awesome! So basically a various array of music"

"Yep, basically. What about you short-stack?"

He blushed slightly as if embarrassed and stated, "Ah, you know, some country and jazz. Nothing too much." He scratched the back of his neck and his eyes wandered away.

Tamora tilted her head and said, "Bull-roar. C'mon I gave you specific names and you go 'uh Jazz and some country'." She quoted him in a mocking and teasing tone.

They laughed and Felix said, "Alright alright. Um let's see, there's John Newman, Phillip Phillips, Bruno Mars-"

"Bruno Mars, yes, great singer." Tamora stated full of personality.

"_Exactly_. So what else, Andy Grammer, Owl City, Calvin Harris, Matt Nathanson, and I don't really remember anything else. There's a lot of mish-mosh I listen to." he laughed.

"Cool cool, you listen to some of the stuff I listen to."

"Apparent_ly_," he chuckled.

A moment of quiet passed between them as they took in what they each said. Felix spoke up this time and said, "Yeah. So, let's bring the attention back to you. I wanted to ask why you don't go to see your sister often."

Tamora pondered at the question, and also at him. She never met a man who wanted to know so much about her, and she was glad she met Felix. Still, she didn't want to give away too much. "Well, I don't know I just don't have much time, with the martial arts classes and such."

"Well don't you have this day off?"

"I do, but I usually go and visit my uncle."

"Oh, what do you do with him?" Felix questioned, joy in his voice, expecting to hear some bonding or something happening between Tamora and her uncle. Instead he was told this.

"Well, he's in the hospital..." she trailed.

Shocked he replied, "Oh my lanny, what's wrong with him?"

"Well, to be honest I'd rather not talk about it, but since you're insisting-"

"Oh no no if it's uncomfortable for you to talk about then its fine I don't-"

"No no Felix, settle down it's alright. I know you are just trying to make conversation so, it's fine really." Tamora assured him.

He relaxed and replied, "Oh, alright then. As you were saying."

"My uncle is paralyzed and divorced and, he's had a rough past."

"Oh mercy. I'm sorry to hear that ma'am... Seems to run in the family."

"Yeah, unfortunately it does."

"Is that why you were crying by the tree before?"

Felix brought up the event she didn't want to ever speak of, but she still answered.

"It's part of the reason. My past also flashed before my eyes so, I broke down..."

"Oh, I see. I know this helps with some people, so would you like to talk abo-"

She cut him off with a sort of outburst and said, "No...no, please."

"Alright." He looked at her nervously, running his sweaty hands together. He felt like such a fool, so he said, "Miss Tamora, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to persist that much. My apologies."

She looked over at him from the corner of her eyes and grinned. He was so sweet.

"Ah, it's ok," she limp wristed. "You shouldn't apologies for being interested in someone."

He blushed. "I suppose."

There was silence again, as they both quickly reflected on each other's telling's.

Tamora spoke up. "Well, it's been fun but, I have other things to do today," she lied. She did have a great time, but she wasn't going to do anything important for the rest of the day. "But, you seem like a nice guy. So I'm going to offer you this: want my number?"

Felix almost sprang out of his seat out of joy and surprise. "Do I?! Uh, I mean, yeah sure." he collected himself, then blushed.

Tamora giggled and pulled out her phone, so Felix did the same. They swapped and put each other in as a contact. After that, they returned the phones, and exchanged awkward looks. Felix then stretched out his arms as to give Tamora a goodbye hug, but she grinned and gave his hands high-5's. She laughed at his face and he joined her laughter after a moment.

Afterwards, Tamora got up and said, half laughing, "Ok ok I gotta go."

Felix replied, "I'll text you later!" as they walked their separate ways.

It was now 10:45 at night, and Tamora was laying in her bed watching season 4 of her favorite Broadway reality show "Smash". She only watched when she was alone, and new episodes only came on on Sundays, so it was a win-win. When the commercial break came on, her mind wandered back to the incident at the park.

'_That really was something._' she thought back on Felix tuning up to her and comforting her. _'That miniature man really has some guts. I can't remember the last time a dude walked up to me._' She grinned. '_I wonder if him and me will go anywhere, relationship wise. I hope so... What about Kayla though?' _her thoughts brought her to her sister._ 'I really should see her, or the least call her... We could both go see mom and dad at the cemetery... Eh, I don't know...' _

Her mind went blank and she just laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Then she heard the familiar phrase, "And now back to Smash on NBC.", and turned her attention back to the show.

Felix trudged up the stairs to his house and jiggled the door handle. _'Still locked._', so he pulled out his keys and twisted the right one through the lock. He had to make an emergency stop at a customer's home to repair a burst pipe line, and it wasn't easy.

He removed his work boots, which he mostly wore out everywhere, and went up to his bedroom. Plopping his belt, work pants and shirt down on the bed, he went to take a relaxing shower.

By the time he was done, his brother had come home and was watching MSG Varsity swimming, his most favorite sport. He was training to go to the nationals ever since he watched his first Summer Olympics at the age of 14. That was the day he got inspired.

Fred was 2 years younger than Felix, and had layered, ear length brown hair the same color as Felix's. He had hazel eyes that shifted from caramel to green with his mood. His slim but muscular build completed his image.

"Yeah yeah! C'mon just 100 more meters, you got this brothaaaah!" he cheered proudly at the swimmers on the TV.

Felix walked down the stairs in dark blue 'man-slippers', boxers, and a plain white t-shirt, saying, "Calm yourself, Fred." with humor.

Fred turned around and grinned. "Hey Felix." He then turned away from the TV and walked over to Felix as he walked into the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, Fred asked nonchalantly, "So how was your day?"

Walking over to the fridge and hesitating after opening it, he replied, "It was, fun. It was actually, really, interesting."

Fred looked him up and down with a sarcastic devious grin. "Oh really? Was it now? Did you and Mary finally get together?"

With an embarrassed grin, Felix asked, "What? Where did that come from?"

"You know, Mary, your secretary, c'mon! That chick has had a crush on you forever!" Fred stated in reply.

"I suppose, but~ she not my type." Felix said, pulling out 2 Mike's Hard Lemonade bottles and placing them on the counter.

That was when Fred knew it. He was lying, and that wasn't usually Felix.

He slowly stepped around the island in the kitchen, saying, "What do ya mean she's not your type? You've been eyeing her for like 2 months, and all the sudden she's not your type? What's going on here Felix?" he questioned, half serious half sarcastic.

Felix was also bad at lying so he simply told Fred straight forward. "Well, I met someone at the park..."

"_Oh_~, you 'met someone' at the park." Fred teased, putting air quotes with his fingers.

"No! C'mon it wasn't like that!" Felix burst humorously.

"Nah I'm kiddin' I'm kiddin'. But seriously tell me what's up."

Searching for a bottle opener, Felix replied, "Excuse me sir, I don't have to tell you anything."

"Nah Felix don't be like that, c'mon."

"Alright, alright. So, I was just taking a walk in the park this morning around 11, and I saw a woman crying by a tree. I went up to her and, we started to talk and walk and, it eventually turned into a full-fledged conversation." he stated happily.

"Oh yeah? Wow that's, that doesn't happen every day, huh?"

"I know! Guess I got lucky."

"I'll say! So what's she like? She pretty?"

"Oh yes, beautiful." Felix replied, honey-glows appearing on his cheeks. "She has icy blue eyes and light blond hair, and a great personality."

"Did you get her digits?"

"I did actually!" He grabbed his phone that charged on the counter and clicked to her contact. She had taken a picture of herself, her eyes sweet and a modest smirk on her lips. Felix blushed. "Oh, I didn't know she took that picture."

Fred took his phone and got a better look. "Wow, she really is pretty. _Dang_ brothah! Ya did well." He patted Felix on the back. "Now just keep talking to her and see where it goes. It never hurt to know several women."

"Yes true. It's ok to_ know_ several women, but it's _not_ ok when you _toy_ with several women." Felix emphasized, walking over to the couch with Fred. They sat and watched the rest of the swimming competition.

But some points, Felix couldn't help but zone out, his mind thinking about Tamora over and over.

_**Please review! Next chapter will be posted soon! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
